Sakuras had enough
by Anela707
Summary: Sakura basically say fuck you to Her haters


One-Shot

Me and Kakashi watched Naruto and Sasuke fight at the top of the cliff.While they are powerful they use they're power like toddlers.

"Can't you stop them before they kill themselves Kakashi?"I ask crossing my arms.He looks up his book and eye smiles at me.

"Maa...let them fight it out so they get it out of their systems."He drawls out.I huff boys will be boys I suppose.

'Lazy bastard.'I think shifting my weight to my other foot.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!!"Are those idiots actually running at each other with their strongest attacks?Goddammit of course they will _actually to_ kill one another.

 _*BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM*_

 _*CRAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHH*_

 **Thud**

"Im surrounded by idiots."I murmur rubbing my forehead and jumping down to the dumbasses.

When I get there both of them look over at me.Naruto smiles and Sasuke just looks at me.I hear Kakashi land next to me.

"So,are you done acting like children?"Kakashi asks putting away his book.I snort, who was he to say that they we acting like children when he can't even clean his own house.

"Yeah mister I-can't-do-my-own-dishes."I say to him.He just smiles and scratches the back of his head.

"Can you heal us already?"Demands rather than asks Sasuke.I glare down at him.

"What makes you think I'm gonna heal you idiots?"Ask seething.They jerk back shocked.

"What am I,your fucking servant?"I grit out at him.

"If you can't do it just say so.So we can't get someone who can actually do it."Says Sasuke.

"Yeah don't worry Sakura-Chan if you can't do it it's fine."Says Naruto enthusiastically.It my turn now to jerk back.

"You think I can't do it?"I ask narrowing my eyes.Kakashi silent the whole time.

"Yeah you're just as weak as before."Sasuke say in perfect monotone.

"Sasuke just because Sakura-Chan isn't as strong as us doesn't mean she's weak!"Shouts Naruto.My eyes widen and tears start gathering glossing my eyes over.

"Look at her she crying."Goads Sasuke.I hear a poof behind me but pay no attention.

 **With the clone Kakashi just summoned**

I run to the medic camp as fast as I can.When I get there I see Lady Tsunade.I run up to her get her attention.

"Need medics to come with me to heal Naruto and Sasuke."I get as quickly as I can.She looks back at me a narrows her eyes.

"Why can't Sakura heal them?"She asks.I look down.

"You'll see when we get there."I say turning around.

"Where are we going?"She asks following him.Unbeknownst to them people are listening.

"The Valley of the end."I say then we set off to get there.A large group of people following us.

 **Back with the others**

I cannot believe them,I was gonna heal them but now I'm not.Insulting and belittleing me,calling gn me weak and useless when without me we wouldn't have hundreds of thousand shinobi alive or beat Kaguya.Fuck this I'm done,they don't want my help?Then they don't get shit.I turn around and walk away while Sasuke was mid taunt.

"Sakura where are you going?Going to get a more competent medic?"Sasuke leers.I turn around and glare down at him.

"No I'm not I'm leaving you here to bleed out."I say calmly.Both of their eyes widen.I smirk viciously.

"How does it feel now that you know that you could bleed out before the medics Kakashi sent for her here?"I ask looking down.

"It doesn't matter you won't let us die because if I remember correctly you still love me."Sasuke say in a haughty tone.I laugh merthlessly.

"You think I still want to be you baby-making machine?Sorry but I want a husband who thinks of as more than a vagina."I say amused that he thinks I still have any type of love for him.Naruto maybe but not much.Kakashi is really the only one I still love out of the original genin team.I hear people coming and look over my shoulder.I see lady Tsunade and a clone of Kakashi and beyond them I see and large group of people (I'm going to switch arund the plot a little bit)

even the reanimated ones.

"Master you're here!"I yell out excitedly.She smiles and hops down.We hug and she asks me

"Why aren't you healing them?"I glare off to the side.

"They want a more competent healer."I say looking down at my feet.She suddenly laughs outloud.I look up surprised.

"A more competent healer huh?Well it looks like the only thing that can save them now is a miracle."I look at her with questioning gaze.Shes making no sense.Kakshi pats my head and looks at me.

"Maa Sakura-Chan you _are_ the most powerful healer in the world."I look at him and my eyes soften.I hug him and whisper a thank you.He just pats my head and turn to the asses.They look surprised and look at Truman's for confirmation.

"It's true she surpassed me a long time ago,honestly she probably the strongest Kunoichi in the world and if she isn't then there's _very_ few who _actually_ beat her."Tsunade looks at me proudly.Hug her and start crying.She just hugs me back.

"I doubt that."Sasuke says scoffing.I glare at him.Then you start hearing shouting.

"YEAH THEIR RIGHT WHEN SHE WASNT FIGHTING WITH YOU LOSERS SHE WAS DOMINATING THE BATTLSE FEILD WITH US!"You can hear someone shout.

"Yes she's even stronger than my Mito."Hashirama-sama says in agreement.

"Yes I fear if she wasn't on our side than we would have lossed."Sarutobi-sama says nodding.

"She reminds me of Kushina a raging tornado behind the face of beauty."Minatos says sweat-dropping.Naruto looks taken back.

"She's nothing like my mom."Naruto says angry. Mianto glares at him

"Don't talk of your mom like you knew her personally she was just like Sakura by Sakura is stronger."Say Minato hotly,he never liked it when people looked down on other people.

"Yes I must agree she is strong.Shes also very smart.Right now she's the most qualified candidate for Hokage." Tobirama-sama says to everyone surprised.Even Im surprised.

"Maybe I should make you Hokage so I can retire."Tsunade says suddenly.I whip my head around to her.

"W-what you can't be serious you think I want to sit behind that desk all day and do paperwork or listen to those wrinkled old fuckers?No thank you."I say with conviction.Everyone looks surprised.Then Tsunade laughs again.

"Yeah I'll still give it to that brat and watch him suffer."Tsunade mutters sadistically.I sweat-drop and shake my head.

"Tsunade shouldnt you heal them?"asks Kakashi.I remember that their still bleeding out.Tsunade nods dejectedly but does so any way.Once she's done they get up and walk over to us.Naruto and Sasuke glare at me and I smirk.I walk over to the side of the cliff that no ones standing on and size it up.

"What is she doing?"asks Naruto,"she finally gone crazy,all thoses compliments went to her head."Suddenly I pull my fist back and punch the cliff it breaks apart and a huge bolder comes off.I pick it up out the air and throw

It at Naruto and Sasuke due to their injury they weren't able to dodge.

"Imagine how muchharder I would have been able to throw it if had used chakra!"I say smirking.Somewhere in the back round I hear someone laugh.


End file.
